


Ты судьба моя

by 71tenseventeen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen
Summary: It's been one year, ten months and seventeen days.





	Ты судьба моя

It’s been almost two years. 

One year, ten months and seventeen days to be exact. 

He’s moved on. They both have. 

He should be able to handle this, running into Sidney like this after one year, ten months and seventeen days without his heart skipping a beat, without feeling like this breath has left his body.

But there is Sidney, walking hand in hand with another man and Geno knows without even meeting him that he isn’t good enough for Sidney. 

A soft hand touches his arm and a voice startles him out of his thoughts. “Geno?” 

He looks down at Kate to find her giving him a questioning look. “Yeah?” 

“You just kind of zoned out there for a minute.” 

Geno shrugs. “Sorry. Just thought I saw someone I knew. We should get going.” 

He wants to go to Sidney, talk to him, touch him. It’s always been so hard not touching him. They should definitely go. 

They turn to go when he hears his name. “Zhenya?” 

Geno freezes. His heart is pounding and he just need to get away fast. He turns around and plasters on a smile. “Sid? Thought that sounded like you.” 

Sidney swallows hard as he and—the other guy come closer. “I didn’t know you were in town.” 

Geno shrugs and offers another forced smile. “Visiting, you know? You visiting, too? Thought you move away?” He’s trying so hard not to look at Sidney’s eyes. 

It’s Sidney’s turn to shrug. “I did, for a little while. Moved back a few months ago.” 

“Ah.” 

The silence is awkward. Sidney and Geno stare at one another before Sidney’s eyes slide away uncomfortably, landing on Kate. 

Geno clears his throat. “Oh. Sid, this Kate. Kate, this Sid. Old friend of mine.” 

Sidney shakes her hand and introduces them to “Cole.” 

Cole sticks his hand out to shake but he doesn’t smile. “His boyfriend. Couple months now.” 

Geno kind of wants to hit him. He doesn’t deserve Sidney. 

They make small talk for another minute or so before they part ways with awkward waves. 

 

It’s 1:13 a.m. and Geno is still awake, sitting up in the room’s arm chair while Kate sleeps in the bed. 

They fought earlier. She was irritated that he was so moody and resisting her advances. She kept asking why Sidney had called him by a different name. All Geno had been able to say was “Is nickname.” 

“Why haven’t you ever mentioned it?” 

“For close friends and family only.” And that—that had pissed her off. And Geno tried to care but...he knew for all intents and purposes, this was over. 

She didn’t say he couldn’t sleep in the bed with her but he doesn’t want to. He wouldn’t be able to sleep anyhow. 

He turns his phone over and over in his hands, looks at it a hundred times. 

It doesn’t really surprise him when the phone lights up and buzzes but his heart speeds up anyhow. He knows who it is without looking and brings the phone to his ear, breathing out softly, “Sid.” 

At first there are only breathy sounds and then a soft gasp and Geno realizes Sidney is crying. Geno is on his feet in a second, stuffing his feet into his shoes. “Where, Sid?” 

Sidney sniffs and gasps again before croaking out “846 Black Creek Lane.” And Geno knows the area well. They used to live together in that neighborhood. One street over. 

“I’m on my way.” 

“Don’t hang up. Please.” 

“Never.”

It’s a twenty minute drive. Geno makes it in twelve. 

Sid opens the door before Geno reaches it and they collide and one year, ten months and seventeen days are over. 

Kissing Sidney has always been the easiest thing he’s ever done and it’s heaven kissing him now, lips crashing into Sidney’s urgently. Geno has never felt more desperate in his life. 

But one kiss turns to two turns to endless kissing and Geno has to stop, just for a moment. He pulls back, Sidney’s face gripped in his hands and studies his face. Sidney’s eyes are wet and puffy, still red but he looks at Geno like he hung the moon and Geno doesn’t know how he went even a day without this. 

Sidney’s hands are fisted in Geno’s shirt and he pulls on Geno, wants more, but Geno resists, just for a moment, still searching Sidney’s face. When he speaks, his voice is low, nearly a growl. “Did he hurt you?” Because Geno will kill him if he hurt Sidney. 

But Sidney shakes his head, rasps out “I miss you,” and that’s all Geno nods because—yeah. Every moment apart has been the worst kind of torture, an exercise in futility; there was never such a thing as moving on. Not for them. 

He lets Sidney lead him inside, barely noticing anything around him. There will be time for that later but now is for Sidney. 

They don’t say a lot, there’s really no need. Geno’s mouth stays busy, regardless, reacquainting himself with every sweet inch of skin that he’s been deprived of for so long. He loses track of time, buried inside of Sidney, sucking marks into his skin while Sidney arches up, drawing them as close together as they can possibly be. 

Never again. He knows that without a doubt. He’ll never be without Sidney again. 

Sometime around dawn, they drift to sleep, Sidney gathered up tight in Geno’s arms, tangled up in each other, too worn out to stay awake but only barely and temporarily sated. 

A couple of hours later they wake to Sidney’s phone ringing on the night stand. They ignore it at first but whoever is calling keeps redialing so Sidney sighs and rolls just enough to reach the phone. “Yeah?” 

Geno can’t stand the little distance that’s between them. He takes Sidney’s free hand in his and begins laying kisses on his palm, wrist, arm, elbow...and only stops when he feels Sidney freeze. “Hi Cole.” 

Geno’s blood goes cold and he looks up with a glare. Not at Sidney but at the thought of anyone else in this world thinking they could ever be enough for his Sid. 

Geno can’t make out what Cole’s saying but Sidney’s voice is soft, careful. “Cole...this isn’t going to work out. I’m sorry...I...yeah. It’s him and I’m not going to change my mind. I’m really sorry. I love him.” 

Geno’s heart thumps and he moves closer, dipping his head to drop a soft kiss on Sidney’s chest, directly over his heart. 

He looks up to find Sidney smiling at him, looking at him like he’s the only person in the world and he wonders again how they ever gave this up and how they ever made it even one day apart. 

“I have to go Cole. I really am sorry.” Sidney hangs up and reaches down, sliding fingers gently through Geno’s hair. They still haven’t talked about what is happening, about being together again, because they both know they don’t need to. It just is. No words necessary. 

Geno dips his head to flutter kisses across Sidney’s chest again but Sidney nudges him gently. “Zhenya...hey. You need to call her. Unless you already…?” 

Geno sucks in a breath. “Sort of but not completely. Fight last night. Say some things that probably not nice but couldn’t...not after I see you.” 

Sidney nods. “Yeah. Me too.” 

And they get lost in each other again. 

By ten Geno has too many missed calls and text from Kate to ignore any longer but he does anyhow as he and Sidney linger in the shower together for a long time. 

They go together to the hotel but Sidney insists on staying in the lobby. Geno understands it but he hates being away from Sidney. 

He tries to be kind, gentle when he breaks the news to Kate but he doesn’t know if it helps much. He helps her pack and then packs his own things, as well and offers to get her a cab to the airport. 

“Aren’t you coming back?” 

“No.” 

Instead he takes his bags to Sidney’s car and, together, they go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on[ tumblr ](https://71tenseventeen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
